Together forever
by Metallic efekt
Summary: A RenIchi one-shot. Renji is having a nightmare. Can Ichigo make him forget about it? Lemon. Yaoi.


**Hello, I'm back again with another one-shot. Please enjoy.**

**Pairing: RenIchi**

**Warnings: Lemon**

It was a peaceful night in Karakura Town. For once there weren't any arrancar, no espada, not even a low-level hollow had appeared so there was really no reason for the shinigami to be awake. But the orange-haired substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo was awake and the reason was his red-haired lover sleeping beside him. Ichigo had just woken up because the redhead beside him was tossing and turning in his sleep and his reiatsu was fluctuating unevenly. He was clearly having a nightmare the substitute shinigami decided to wake him up.

"Renji. Renji, wake up." he said as he shook Renji. Soon the redhead sat up with a jolt and shouted in panic:

"No, Ichigo, don't leave me!" Renji's eyes shone with fear and panic as he frantically looked around.

"Renji calm down, I'm right here." Ichigo said.

Renji stilled and looked down at Ichigo who was still lying down."Ichigo?" he whispered. "You're okay." Then he dove back down, wrapped his arms around Ichigo and buried his face in his chest. "I'm so happy that you're okay and here with me." Renji's voice was muffled by Ichigo's body.

"Why wouldn't I be okay and here with you? It was just a dream." Ichigo assured his lover.

"But it seemed so real." came the muffled answer.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ichigo started to stroke Renji's long hair in a soothing manner while his other hand rested on Renji's back.

The redhead was quiet for a long time and Ichigo had almost started to think that he had fallen asleep again when he finally started to talk.

"It...it started with us being together somewhere having fun but then I got mad at ya for something stupid as flirting with a waitress even though ya didn't mean anything serious with it. Ya asked me to listen ta ya but I just left ya there. Later I realized my mistake and came back looking for ya and I found ya in the park." Renji stopped talking for a while so Ichigo thought he was done.

"But that didn't sound bad enough to make you this upset."

"I wasn't done yet. I found ya in the park but ya weren't alone; Aizen was there with Ichimaru, Tousen an' the espada. Ya were lying on the ground all beaten up an' covered in blood. Aizen thanked me for leaving ya alone and getting ya so distracted that ya didn't notice them coming. He said that now that ya were dead no one could stop him from creating the King's Key an' then they left. I ran ta ya an' noticed that ya were still alive but only barely. I called yer name and then ya opened yer eyes an' asked me why I didn't come an' help ya before ya were gone. I tried calling yer name but it was no use. Then I woke up. It seemed so real that I feel like this is a dream and that was reality."

Then Ichigo rolled them over so that Renji was lying on his back with him on top of him.

"Listen to me Ren; it was just a dream. Can you feel it? I'm right here, I'm not dead." Ichigo whispered and placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips. "Do you believe me?" he asked and kissed him again. "Do you?" Another kiss.

"Yeah, I do Ichi." Renji whispered. "Whit that tactic ya could get me ta believe anything ya say." he continued and kissed Ichigo a little harder.

"Hmm...that's...good." Ichigo mumbled between the kisses.

They continued making out for a while and then Renji flipped them over.

"How do ya do this?" he asked.

"Do what?" Ichigo questioned.

"I'm being hysteric over a dream but in just a couple of minutes ya make me forget everything about is an' make me horny as hell instead."

Ichigo giggled. "That's my little secret Ren."

"Is that so? Well it's you who has to face the consequences of yer little secret Ichi." Renji said with his trademark grin plastered on his face.

"I know and I wouldn't have it any other way." Ichigo replied with an identical grin.

"Me neither." Renji said before leaning down for a kiss again.

The kiss quickly turned heated and they were both moaning into each other's mouths. Ichigo tangled one hand in Renji's hair while the other was tightly wrapped around his back. Renji was supporting himself with one arm with his fingers caressing his lover's cheek and the other had sneaked under Ichigo's shirt to do the same with his side and chest. They were grinding their hips against the other's and it didn't take long before they were both rock-hard and Ichigo tugged at the redhead's shirt and said in a breathless voice:

"Take it off Ren."

"Sure thing Ichi. It's getting too hot to wear clothes."

But when Renji sat up and pulled his shirt over his head Ichigo used the chance to flip them over again. Before the redhead had time to realize what had happened Ichigo had already pulled his own shirt off and attacked his neck with his mouth. Renji couldn't help but moan when Ichigo licked and nipped along the tattoos on his neck and then continued downwards along the ones on his chest all the way down to the waistline of his pants. There the orange-haired substitute shinigami looked up and locked eyes with the older shinigami with a seductive smirk on his lips. Then he used his teeth to open the string holding the sweatpants up without braking eye-contact.

"Fuck that's hot Ichi." Renji said.

"It'll get even better soon." Ichigo promised.

"Really? Show me." Renji replied even though he knew exactly what his lover was up to and it was definitely going to be even better like Ichigo promised.

"As you wish Ren."

With that Ichigo proceeded to getting rid of Renji's pants and once they were lying forgotten somewhere on the floor he licked his lips as he stared hungrily at Renji's now exposed erection. Then he locked eyes again with the redhead and leaned down and licked a trail from the base to the tip before taking the head into his mouth. Ichigo swirled his tongue around it and took in more of his lover's cock and sucked.

"Yesss, that's it; suck me off Ichi. Ya look so hot with yer lips wrapped around my cock." Renji panted out.

Ichigo deep-throated Renji and hummed at the same time which caused the redhead to buck his hips and moan loudly.

"Oh god. Ya gotta stop now Ichi or I'll come." Renji panted but when Ichigo didn't show any sign of stopping he grabbed him under his arms and pulled him up on top of him again.

"Didn't ya hear me Ichi? If ya don't stop I'll come an' I still wanna fuck that tight ass of yours into the mattress."

"I heard you but I _wanted_ you to come in my mouth. I would've gotten you hard again so you could've fucked me after that." Ichigo whined with an adorable pout.

"I know but I don't really have the patience now. Ya can do that next time."

"Promise?"

"Of course; you're the best little cock-sucker in the whole world but right now I wanna fuck that tight ass of yours if ya don't mind."

"Thanks for the compliment. So, what are you waiting for? Take me already." Ichigo said smirking sexily.

"With pleasure." Renji grinned and flipped them over once again. "First we have to get rid of these don'tcha think?" he asked motioning to Ichigo's pants.

"I think that would make things a whole lot easier."

"Lift your butt baby." Renji ordered and when Ichigo obeyed he pulled them down, off and threw them on the floor. "That's better." he said and leaned down to kiss his lover. Ichigo moaned at the skin-to-skin contact and let Renji's tongue plunder his mouth hungrily while he wrapped his arms around the redhead and ground their erections together. They moaned and Renji pulled back to watch the orange-haired male lying under him. Ichigo was laying on his back with his hands over his head, covered in sweat, lips slightly swollen and parted, his breath coming out in short puffs. "Beautiful. Spread yer legs fer me baby."

"Only for you Ren."

"That's good. Hand me the lube will ya."

Ichigo pulled out a bottle of lube from under the pillow and handed it to his lover who opened it, poured some on his fingers and placed it on the nightstand.

"Ready?"

"For you? Always."

Renji moved his hand between Ichigo's legs and circled his entrance with a finger before pushing inside which caused Ichigo to moan loudly. After moving his finger in and out a few times he added another and started scissoring them. Ichigo gasped but soon he started to rock his hips back against Renji's fingers so Renji added a third finger.

"More Renji, I need more. Enough fingers." Ichigo panted.

"As you wish baby." Renji replied, pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube again. He coated his cock with it, lined himself up with Ichigo's entrance and pushed inside. Ichigo groaned and wrapped his legs around Renji's waist. Renji leaned down and started sucking on a spot on Ichigo's neck right behind his ear he knew was sensitive while waiting for him to adjust.

"Move." Ichigo breathed out.

Renji pulled out a little and pushed back inside.

"Yesss." Ichigo encouraged Renji to pull out more and thrust back inside a little harder.

"Ya feel so good baby; all hot an' tight around my cock. Makes me wanna fuck ya all night long. Would ya like that Ichi?"

"Yes Renji, that's what I want! Fuck me hard into the mattress like you said you wanted to and then come inside me!" Ichigo almost screamed when Renji hit his prostate dead-on which in turn caused the redhead to start thrusting harder and faster into his willing body.

"Ya have no idea how hot it is when ya talk like that not to mention the way ya look. It definitely boosts a guy's ego to have one of the strongest shinigami ever lying under you covered in sweat, spreading his legs and begging to be fucked into the mattress. Yer eyes are almost black, filled with love and desire for more and yer lips are red and swollen. And all this is just fer me ta see, only me."

"Only for you Ren, no one else! Now fuck me harder please!" Ichigo begged and clawed at Renji's back.

"Yer wish is my command baby." Renji smirked and did as he was told.

"Oh god, Ren, I'm so close! Please make me come and then come in me Ren!"

"Sounds good Ichi." Renji panted and sped up his thrusts while starting to pump Ichigo's neglected erection. It didn't take long before the younger male started to come.

Ichigo threw his head back and scratched wildly at his lover's back with a hoarse yell. His inner walls clenched down around Renji's cock and made the redhead come with a moan of his name. Renji collapsed on top of Ichigo and rested his head in the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for a while, panting and trying to catch their breath.

"That…was amazing Ren." Ichigo panted.

"Yeah, all thanks ta ya; you're so responsive and I love all the sounds ya make. I love it when ya beg me ta fuck ya harder. I still remember when we first started dating, back then ya blushed just at the mention of sex but now you've turned into a real wild cat Ichi."

"It's not just me; it's you too. You make me react the way I do. You're so damn hot that it makes me wanna submit and beg you to fuck me whenever I see you. I love you Ren."

"I love you too, more than anything in the whole world an' I never wanna let go of ya."

"I'll be here for you as long as you want me to and probably even after that. I'll never leave you of my own free will." Ichigo promised.

"Neither will I." Renji promised in return and kissed him softly. "Let's clean up a little and then get some sleep."

"Yeah."

Renji got up and pulled out of his lover causing Ichigo to whimper at the loss. He chuckled and reached for a discarded t-shirt from the floor to wipe them off with. The he laid down next to Ichigo and Ichigo laid down with his head on Renji's shoulder and his arms wrapped around his chest.

"We'll stay together as long as we love each other, right Ichi? Nothing can keep us apart against our will?" Renji asked.

"That's right Ren. Nothing, not even Aizen and an army of arrancar. I love you Renji." Ichigo mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah. We'll be together forever if we want to. I love you too Ichigo. My little wild cat." Renji said and placed a kiss on top of Ichigo's head.

Ichigo smiled and soon they were both calmly asleep in each other's arms calmed by the promises they had made to each other.

**The end**

**Hope ya liked it, it was my first lemon ever but hopefully it doesn't suck too much.**

**Review**


End file.
